Starlight Glimmer
cutie mark and toy images}} with and highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |aura = Light turquoise |cutie mark = Pink and white star with two blue glimmering streams (at least one shot and Playful Ponies toy) (multiple shots) |voice = TBA |headercolor = #CC9ED3 |headerfontcolor = #582F76}} Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony with a purply color scheme and a cutie mark either of a star with two glimmering streams or of an equals sign. She appears as the main antagonist of the two-part season five premiere, and either she or a similar pony appears as a background character in Friends Forever Issue 14. Development and design Starlight Glimmer has a similar color scheme and name to Evening starlite and a similar color scheme to the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze. Part of her non-= cutie mark is similar to the compass rose cutie mark of "South Pole", of Léon, usually of Prince Blueblood, and sometimes of Blue Moon. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle and includes the name of G1 Starlight. In mid-February 2015, Jim Miller was asked regarding Starlight Glimmer's resemblance to Evening starlite and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. Later in the same month, he stated that Starlight Glimmer's name is not "Mayor Marx", was asked in reply, "What is it? Or is that still classified?", and replied back, "You'll find out once the episode airs!" Depiction in the series According to a press release from Discovery Family, Starlight Glimmer is the leader of a mysterious village where everypony has given up their cutie marks. They soon discover that Starlight has a different agenda and "has a vastly different and rather sinister view on friendship and the individual talents that make Equestria's ponies so special." Other depictions In the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 page 21, one of the ponies at Fillydelphia at least has a horn and coat and mane colors similar to those of Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite . Merchandise A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Starlight Glimmer, with her non-= cutie mark, has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. Quotes Gallery Season five Starlight Glimmer standing S5E1.png S5 sneak peek Starlight Glimmer's introduction.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm so pleased to have you here" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer adjusting a picture frame S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer speaking S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "The only way to be happy" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "if we're all equal" S5E1.png Creepy smiling ponies with equals sign banner S5E1.png|They're all under some control. S5 sneak peek Starlight "gave up her cutie mark".png Starlight Glimmer "They'll finally understand" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png Mane six at a relic of some sort S5E1.png|Viewing a relic or cutie mark containment object. More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png S5 teaser Starlight Glimmer angry close-up.png S5 teaser Starlight Glimmer charging magic.png S5 teaser Mane Six shield their eyes.png Merchandise References pl:Starlight Glimmer